


Do What's Best for You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Works in a History Museum, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, Innuendo, Living Together, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 06A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When both the Sheriff and Derek told Stiles it would be best for him to get out of Beacon Hills and go to college, he had listened. Almost 2 years later, Stiles and Derek are happy in D.C. with Stiles working on his undergrad while Derek works in a history museum while taking online classes towards his doctorate. When Stiles gets a call from Lydia saying that she's thinking about moving back to Beacon Hills he know he needs to do whatever he can to convince her otherwise.





	Do What's Best for You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Lydia being in Beacon Hills for any prolonged period of time after getting out and going to college bothers me so I needed to fix it. And of course there's Sterek being happy and in love. This is how I spend my time studying for my test tomorrow. Oops. This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Stiles was exhausted. It had been another long day of classes, having been up since 4 a.m. and finally getting home a little before 6 p.m. since Stiles had made himself get to the gym. If he wanted to be in shape when he finally got into the FBI Academy he needed to get used to working out, as much as he hated it sometimes. He liked it better when Derek was there but Derek insisted Stiles go alone sometimes since one of them usually got distracted by the other. Stiles not so secretly loved that he could distract Derek from his workout.

So, after the day Stiles had all he wanted to do was collapse on the bed and not move for at least a day. Maybe Derek could bring him food, and carry him to the bathroom and shower. He didn’t doubt he would if Stiles begged him enough. He’s just working up to calling for Derek, who is no doubt in the kitchen cooking, when he hears his phone ringing in the living room where Stiles had thrown it with all his other things before making he way to the bedroom. 

He groans from where his face is smashed into the pillows, weakly calling out to Derek, knowing the werewolf will hear him “Der, can you see who it is? This bed has already started absorbing me, there’s no way I’m going to be able to get up.”

“That’s too bad.” Derek calls back “If you turn into a bed it’s going to be a little hard for you to enjoy all the things I have planned for tomorrow.” Stiles can’t even bring himself to retort, which just shows how exhausted he is. Derek shows up a few seconds later holding out Stiles’ phone “It’s Lydia.”

Stiles reaches for the phone without looking, smiling at the unimpressed huff Derek gives before placing the phone at Stiles ear “Hey Lyds.”

“It took you long enough.” Lydia says, sounding annoyed and a little bit distracted.

“Sorry. I just got home and left my phone in the other room. If my handsome boyfriend hadn’t brought the phone to me, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

Derek rolls his eyes “I know where that’s leading. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Stiles watches Derek leave the room as Lydia’ voice comes through the phone “Long day?”

“The longest.” Stiles groans “I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to move again.”

“That’s too bad for your sex life then.” 

“Seriously? Derek just said basically the same thing. And people say I think about sex too much.”

“More than most other people.” Lydia says “Maybe we’re just doing it to motivate you to stop being lazy and get out of bed.”

“But I just got in it.” Stiles whines, before deciding it’s probably best to change the subject “Is there a reason you called?”

“Actually,” Lydia says, stopping whatever moving around she’d been doing “I’m packing.”

“Packing? What? Why? Did something happen with the school?”

“No nothing happened. I’m just…I’m going back to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles sits up so fast he pulls a muscle in his back “Ow! Fuck!” Derek is there a moment later, calling Stiles an idiot and telling him to be more careful, but he’s still maneuvering Stiles onto his stomach and working at the muscles. Stiles sinks into the bed about to let himself relax before remembering what Lydia had just said. “What the hell Lydia? You’re kidding me, right? You’re not seriously thinking about dropping out of school to go back to Beacon Hills!”

Stiles feels Derek’s hands still on his back and hears him release a low growl. He sends Derek a grateful smile, reaching behind him with his free hand to pat Derek’s hand in thanks before turning his attention back to his phone when Lydia starts speaking “I’m not…dropping out. Not really. It’ll just be a break. I’m not sure how long. Maybe until things settle down.”

Stiles laughs “Until things settle down? Seriously? It’s Beacon Hills. Things will most likely never settle down there.”

Lydia sighs “Well then I’ll just be there indefinitely then. They need me. I can’t just leave them there without help, Stiles. I’m not like you.”

Stiles knows Lydia didn’t mean that in a mean way but it still hurts a bit. It hadn’t been easy for him to leave his Dad and the pack but he knew he needed to get out of there. He’d talked to his Dad and to Derek when he’d shown up to watch them graduate. Both of them had told Stiles he needed to think about himself and what he needed. Derek had even offered to help him move and for them to live together to save on rent since Stiles didn’t want to live on campus. Things had been easier since then. Sure, his classes were stressful but compared to everything else he’s dealt with it was a breeze. Even if he did come home most days exhausted and complaining, he was still grateful to be here. To be with Derek. Plus, he needed to get through his undergrad so that he could go onto the FBI Academy. 

Stiles wants to say he was surprised when they finally got together but he really wasn’t. Him and Derek had always been drawn to each, always on the verge of something more, even back in Beacon Hills. It just seemed natural that once they were both settled and happy in D.C. that they would take the next step. So, when Derek had shyly asked if Stiles wanted to go on a date four months after moving to D.C. Stiles had happily said yes. That had been a year and a half ago and things had been great. Stiles was in school and sometimes took shifts at the school library while Derek worked at a history museum downtown while taking online classes to get his doctorate so he can teach history at the university. Stiles had grinned when Derek told him he’d gotten the job, knowing how much of a history nerd Derek was. So yeah, things had been better for both of them. They have been happier, safer, and so had Lydia. So Stiles wasn't about to let Lydia screw that up for herself.

“It wasn’t easy for me, Lyds. You know that. But I needed to do what’s best for _me_. That might seem selfish to some people but I don’t care. That place isn’t good for me. If I would have stayed…” Stiles takes a deep breath, relaxing when Derek places a small kiss on his shoulder. This wasn’t the way to convince her. Stiles knows Lydia might need some of the same advice he had gotten. “I know how much you love the pack and want to help but they’ll be fine Lydia. You’re smart. Probably the smartest person I know. You can’t give up going to your dream school or going after the career you want for this. I know it’s hard but you need just need to do what’s best for you.”

Lydia sighs “I know. You’re right. I just needed to hear all that from someone else. I think that’s probably why I called you.”

“Because you knew I’d try and talk some sense into you?”

“Exactly. And I knew you’d be honest and not just agree with me.”

“True.” Stiles says, thinking about how when they had first started being friends something like that wouldn't have been possible. He'd been too infatuated and intimidated by her. Now though, he respected her and still found her a little intimidating but he still wouldn't hesitate on calling her on her shit. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”

“We have.” Stiles can almost hear the smile in her voice “I should probably start unpacking and figure out what I need to do tomorrow. Thank you, Stiles.”

“No problem. Talk to you later Lyds.”

When they hang up Stiles looks over at Derek, to see the man watching him with a small smile “What?”

“Nothing. You just did good.” Derek runs a hand through Stiles’ hair, grinning when Stiles pushes up into it. “You should probably get up and eat. I know you’re tired but you’ll regret not eating in the morning.”

Stiles goes to sit up but falls back into the bed with an exaggerated groan, looking up at Derek with a pout. “I’m too tired. Carry me?”

Derek rolls his eyes, but still stands up so he can pick Stiles up and carry him into the dining room. “Don’t get used to this.”

Stiles laughs “ _Sure_. We both know you’ll do it again. You can never say no to me. At least not for long. You spoil me.”

“Only to get you to shut up.” Derek retorts. 

“I only asked you once!”

Derek sets Stiles down in his chair, pushing it in, and leaning in to speak right next to Stiles’ ear “Only because I knew if I gave in now it’d save me from hearing you beg me to do it repeatedly.”

He stands up and starts walking into the kitchen to grab their food, a satisfied smile on his face. Stiles just grins, waiting until Derek is about put some peas on his plate before he speaks “You know you love hearing me beg. Especially when you’ve got me on my hands and knees.”

It has the desired effect. Derek jerks the spoon and sends peas flying everywhere. He looks around at the mess before looking over at Stiles with a glare “The only time you’ll be on your hands and knees tonight is when you’re cleaning this up.”

Stiles winks “If you say so.”

Stiles isn't sure if his body will be able to handle being on his knees too long with how sore he already is, but the comment is worth it for the blush that tints Derek's cheeks, and the way the other man squirms in his chair the rest of the night whenever Stiles purposefully moans around his fork. Derek holds Stiles to his word, he's just kind enough to make sure they're on the soft bed and not the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be about Stiles convincing Lydia not to go back to Beacon Hills with a little Sterek thrown in but well... my brain always has other ideas when it comes to these two.  
> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
